Kapitel 8
by CHPPW
Summary: ...und läuft... (Und dieses Mal ist es echt ekelhaft) - Damit keiner sagen kann, wir hätten euch nicht gewarnt...


Verfasserin: Anna Soooo... naufi... Ich hab da eine Idee.... Und die habe ich schon lange... *zwinkert Komani zu* (Mir wäre das ja echt peinlich in Zusammenhang mit diesem Machwerk zu stehen.)  
  
*******  
  
Die beiden Frauen blickten erschreckt auf und sahen Draco Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen! Ein maliziöses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme erklärte er:  
  
„Prof. Snape hatte mich eigentlich hergeschickt, um seinen Umhang zu holen, den er hier vergessen hatte...Aber wenn das so ist...."  
  
Bevor Draco seinen Satz beenden konnte, stürzten Minerva und Poppy zu ihren Zauberstäben (*Nein... nicht DIE Zauberstäbe... bei HP gibt´s keine Dildos... Wir sind ja nicht bei Sex and The City...*). Beide kreischten wie aus einem Munde:  
  
„Amnesia!"  
  
Sie nutzten den Schockmoment um sich wieder anzukleiden. Inzwischen kam Draco wieder zu sich.. Verdattert blickte er sich um:  
  
„Äh... So ganz... Was mach´ ich hier eigentlich?"  
  
„Sie waren hier um Professor Snapes Umhang zu holen, Malfoy. Von einem Slytherin hätte ich mehr Erinnerungsvermögen erwartet (*aber egal, dumm fickt gut!*)", erwiderte Minerva scharf (*braaaaah... gackerwegschmeiß*). Draco zuckte mit den Schulter (*von Poppy*), nahm Snapes Umhang und wollte den Krankenflügel (*flappflapp*) verlassen, als Minerva ihn aufhielt:  
  
(*"Vielleicht könnten Sie ja auch noch Quirrels Hemmungen unterwegs aus dem Lehrerzimmer abholen? Aber das weiß ich ja eigentlich gar nicht... thehehe...*) Ich werde mich Ihnen besser anschließen. Bevor... Sie sich noch auf dem Rückweg verirren."  
  
Minerva und Draco gingen zur Tür. Dort drehte sich Minerva noch einmal zu Poppy um und zwinkerte ihr zu, was diese mit einem Kußmund erwiderte (*Die beiden sind mir suspekt...*). Behutsam schloß Minerva die Tür und ging mit Draco Richtung Kerker. Plötzlich wurde sie an einer Abzweigung von Mrs. Norris gestoppt, die laut maunzend an beiden hoch sprang (*ey bist Du Hund oder was?!*).  
  
„Draco, gehen Sie in die Kerker (*begeben Sie sich direkt dorthin, gehen Sie nicht über Los, ziehen Sie nicht 2000 €*); ich werde sehen, was das Tier hat."  
  
Draco nickte erleichtert und verschwand (*hoffentlich auf Nimmerwiedersehen...*). Minerva folgte währenddessen der Katze, die vor ihr herlief. Vor Filchs Büro angekommen stoppte sie und begann an der Tür zu kratzen (*also die Katze...*). Minerva trat einen Schritt an die Tür heran, nahm die verängstigte Katze auf ihren Arm und beugte sich vor. Sie hörte durch das Holz ein gedämpftes Keuchen und Knarren.  
  
„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie wir Deinem Herrchen helfen können", sagte Minerva und kraulte die Katze, die nun beruhigt war, weil jemand ihrem Herrchen zur Hilfe geeilt war (*Flipper... Lassie... Fuuuuuury... Bald werden wir dieser Reihe einen Namen hinzufügen müssen*). Minerva öffnete schnell die Tür, trat ins Zimmer und lies mit einem Kreischen die Katze fallen, die mit einem lauten Fauchen unter den nächsten Schrank floh:  
  
Minerva erblickte Filch, der mit geöffneter Hose vor seinem Schreibtisch saß, vor ihm ein Bild von ihr selbst – Minerva. Und sie konnte auch noch sehr deutlich erkennen, was der Grund für das Keuchen war... Filch starrte Minerva bleich an und versuchte mit Mühe und Not bzw. einem filzigen Schal seinen erregten Zustand zu verdecken (*ich muß mich erst noch warm*hust*schreiben*).  
  
„Prof. McGonagall... Ich... erklären... Entschuldigen Sie...", stammelte Filch.  
  
Minerva erholte sich nun langsam von der ungewollten (*Schwangerschaft*) Überraschung (*oho... jetzt ist es plötzlich nur noch eine Überraschung?!*); sie konnte ihren Blick (*Und Sarah, es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich Dir das jetzt antue, aber jemanden mußte es treffen und ich glaube Minerva kann das am Besten verkraften...*) nicht von seiner (*geht mal kurz bei den AROLs Formulierungen klauen*) steifen Männlichkeit (*okay... ich muß mich echt erst warm schreiben...*) wenden. Langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf ihn zu und streifte dabei ihren Umhang (*und die Hemmungen?!*) ab, unter dem sie nichts trug (*der Rest klebt noch im Krankenflügel rum, da kann sie dann ja auch einen Schüler hinschicken... Hermine oder so... *gehässiges Lachen**) von den Schultern (*ich finde auch Leute in dem Alter haben noch das Recht auf ein erfülltes Sexleben... ich hab das übrigens eigentlich auch... Angebote an unsere Mail-Addy...*). Sie strich Filch seine langen, zotteligen (*fettigen, ungewaschenen, stinkenden, schuppigen, ungepflegten...bah...*) Haare aus dem Gesicht und küßte ihn auf seine Nasenspitze. Dann fegte (*Putze!*) sie mit einer Handbewegung ihr (*klebriges*) Portrait vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich mit leicht gespreizten Beinen sich auf die Tischplatte. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und blickte Filch auffordernd an. Minerva raunte (*mittlerweile können sie auch schon raunen...Alle raunen immer... Großes Allraunen sozusagen...*):  
  
„Du hast noch gar kein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir bekommen... Komm her und hol es Dir!"  
  
Filch starrte zwar einen Augenblick noch irritiert auf das ihm dargebotene Schauspiel, aber dann grinste er breit (*und Minerva konnte seine gelben Zähne sehen, flugs nahm sie das Angebot zurück...*) und stand auf. Er trat an Minerva heran und begann (*ich schäme mich so... das ist echt respektlos...*) ihre Schenkel zu streicheln. Eine Hand wanderte zu ihren Brüsten (*Hängetitten! Ups...*) und massierte sie leicht, dabei lies er Minervas Gesicht nicht aus den Augen (*das sich mittlerweile auf Erkundungstour durch das Büro begeben hatte*). Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen (*Mach die Augen auf! Dann würdest Du sehen, WER Dich da angrapscht...*) und genoß (*ja klar...*) die Berührungen. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und beugte sich vor um Filch sein Hemd auszuziehen. Sie strich über seine (*mit dicken, grauen Haaren bewachsene*) Brust. Dann zog Filch Minerva zu sich und sie küßten sich hemmungslos (*hier spar ich MIR die Details, mir, nicht euch, ich muß mir den Schmarrn hier schließlich vorstellen...*). Minerva war nun so dicht an Filch herangerückt, daß sie seine Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen spüren konnte. Sie presste sich noch dichter an. Filch bemerkte (*Ups, sie will poppen. Ja... äh...*) diese Aufforderung und kam ihr gerne nach. Er versenkte sich in ihr (*Hier hab ich zwei Kommentare: 1. Er, ganz, komplett, bis zum Anschlag, klöng... 2. Neues Spiel: Filche versenken... *bekommt Hustenkrampf**) und begann sich so gleich in ihr zu bewegen. Minerva (*hielt ihre Nase zu*) drückte Filch fest an sich, während dieser ihre Brüste küßte (*Das reimt sich! Und was sich reimt... sollte doch eigentlich gut sein...*) und liebkoste. Sie strich über seinen (*ungewaschenen*) Rücken. Filch begann nun sich schneller zu bewegen (*Heul, ich will das eigentlich gar nicht...*) und Minerva fühlte wie sich die Spannung in ihr langsam aufbaute (*wie Legotürmchen*). Auch Filch atmete nun heftiger (*Achtung, Mundgeruch! *matt**). Leidenschaftlich drang er noch mehrmals (*1, 2 oder 3... ist mir doch egal...*) in sie ein, was auch für sie genügte. Und beide genossen ihren Höhepunkt (*Immer dieses zusammen... tse.. als ob... naja... grmpf...*).  
  
Erschöpft lies sich Filch zurück in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken (*Jahahhahaaaa... In Hogwarts ist selbst der Hausmeister ein Sexgott. Kann man da eigentlich auch studieren?!*).  
  
„Mal ehrlich Minerva, das war ein besseres Weihnachtsgeschenk, als die letzten Jahre... Socken (*in die ich immer rein wichse*)...", lachte Filch  
  
Minerva saß immernoch auf dem Schreibtisch, während Filch ihr die Waden massierte. Sie blickte ihn grinsend an:  
  
„Ich würde sagen, daß war auch für mich ein verdammt (*Sie würde niemals „verdammt"sagen...*) befriedigendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich."  
  
„Dann sind wir quitt?"  
  
Minerva lächelte ihn nur an und stieg vom Schreibtisch. Sie nahm ihren Umhang (*und ihre Hemmungen*) vom Boden auf und (*hatte einen neuen Beruf gefunden: Aufnehmer!*) zog sich wieder an. Sie ging zu Tür und sagte:  
  
„Ehrensache, daß das unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt, Argus?"(*Ich würde damit auch nicht angeben wollen.*)  
  
„Klar. Du weißt doch, was an Weihnachtsfeiern passiert ist, ist nie passiert!"  
  
Minerva lachte und öffnete die Tür. Sie ging nach draußen auf den Flur und schloß die Tür (*Und zwar so, daß sie nicht mehr zu öffnen ging, damit er auch ja nicht darüber tratschen konnte...*) Kaum war sie einige Schritte gegangen, hörte sie laute, schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und ihr entgegen stürzte Hermine:  
  
„Prof. McGonagall! Sie müssen mir helfen!"  
  
******* Okay.... Ich geb´s ja zu. Ich hab´s mir diesmal schreibtechnisch echt leicht gemacht...Aber die Idee zählt... *hmpf* Ihr dürft mir gerne beweisen, wie man nen bessere Filch-Fic(k) schreibt. Vorschläge an: anna-und-laura@web.de!  
  
Aber ab jetzt, darf ja auch wieder jemand anderes!  
  
*braucht Schoki* - Filch-Fic(k)s-Schreiben ist schlimmer als Dementoren!!! 


End file.
